


Resplendent

by LetheMedeaTranquility



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 50s clothing, Set in the unlikely future in which there has been a reunion and everything is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheMedeaTranquility/pseuds/LetheMedeaTranquility
Summary: Rita has a new dress.





	Resplendent

Rita had a new dress.

Peter could tell from how she kept self-consciously smoothing down the skirt and adjusting the top. It must be a new style. Red with white polka dots with a sweetheart neckline and satin ribbons that tied around her neck in a bow. A swing skirt fell just past her knees and Maryjane’s. It was a good look. 1950’s looked good on Rita. He’d done an alias (Caesar Vine) maybe 8 years ago who’d done the whole Rockabilly look. Completely different from Rex or Duke or even Peter Nureyev, but it was nice.

A stream went to commercial and he sidled up to Rita’s desk, resting his forearms on the desk and bent at the waist until their heads were level.  
“Agent Glass,” she’d gotten over the giggling when she’d walked onto some… intimate activities between him and Juno. (It was reunion sex)  
“You know that’s not my name Rita.” He leaned into her side gently for a fraction of a second.  
“But the walls have ears.” She stared over her cat eye glasses.  
“Really?” How fascinating.  
“Yep!” The ‘p’ was popped and Rita turned back to one of her screens that showed live footage from security cameras. All of them focused on Juno.  
“Keeping an eye on him?”  
“Yeah- I began after he disappeared for two weeks and came back without an eye.” Peter averted his eyes, feeling guilt, before he bumped arms with her.  
“I like your dress.” She spun in her chair – wasn’t that Juno’s? – to face him and shriek,  
“Really?” Her eyes sparkled,  
“It looks good on you,” she bounced in her seat slightly, “Rockabilly was more my thing.” Rita grabbed his hand,  
“There’s a sale on!” The excitement and happiness was a hundred percent better than the borderline fear and sadness when Juno rushed out the office just as she came in the door from before. Determined to keep Rita happy, Peter discreetly felt for his wallet and tugged Rita up gently.  
“Where we going, Mister Glass?” she inquired, looping her arm through his.  
“We’re going shopping!” That’s when the giggles came. Unrestrained and unconventionally attractive, the sound was resplendent, gorgeous, beautiful. Why, she was a brilliant friend and he adored her.

“I could get more dresses and you could go all rockabilly again! We could get something for Mister Steel! He’ll be fine for a bit. What’d you think he’d look good in?”

“Purple and gold, Rita dear. Royal colours.” Fit for a queen.

**Author's Note:**

> *writes less than 500 words and Nyooms away*


End file.
